


The Porch by Moonlight

by goldenserpents



Category: Anne of Green Gables, Anne with an E, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, how se3 e07 should have ended, one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenserpents/pseuds/goldenserpents
Summary: How I feel season 3 episode 7 should have ended. Shirbert fluff!
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Gilbert Blythe, Anne x Gilbert - Relationship, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe / Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe / Anne Shirley Cuthbert, Gilbert Blythe x Anne Shirley Cuthbert, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 308





	The Porch by Moonlight

Anne sat quietly on the front porch of Miss Stacey’s house. It was a beautifully moonlit evening to be celebrating their great success against the evils of patriarchal censorship. 

She felt overwhelmed with the joy of accomplishments, and the glee she had felt on the reunion of Josie and the girls, that she had pushed some previously rather pressing matters to the back of her head. 

The moonlight flooded the pathway leading to Miss Stacey’s small but cozy cottage, from which warm and noise radiated from, and Anne remembered a time when she couldn’t sleep what felt like so long ago. 

She had been kept awake by the thoughts of one raven haired young man, who at the time, had been travelling across far and wide seas. Anne had written a letter to Gilbert informing him of the gold that they had all believed resided in Avonlea, and much to the entire village’s chagrin, there had been none. But at the time, it had meant that Gilbert would return to Avonlea, and inadvertently seen Anne once more. 

She stopped in her thoughts and assessed her naivety back then - she had been so unaware of her own feelings that she hadn’t realised she was not only joyful on receiving a letter from far off places and seeing her name written surprising well she thought for a boy - but because it had been from Gilbert.

A door latched behind her, once again stopping her thoughts. She looked round and as if he could read her mind she found herself locking eyes with Gilbert. 

She had completely suppressed all of the feelings that had surfaced just a few days before. The happiness and confusion she felt when she had finally admitted how she felt to Diana. The sadness and disappointment she felt when she had seen Gilbert at the fair with Winifred. 

“You did a good job today” he said as he sat comfortably by her side. 

“We did a good job.” 

Anne beamed at Gilbert who smiled back at her. 

“I was just thinking - it’s almost strange that we're not arguing about something” she continued, nudging her shoulder against his as she looked at the empty cup in her hand.

“Would you like to start?” he poked back jokingly. They laughed and she looked up, their eyes connecting once more. His expression softened.

“After all these years, who knew we’d make such a good T-E-A-M?” You could almost hear the smirk in his voice and he shot a cheeky grin at Anne who returned the expression with a soft smile.

Then there was this moment. Anne couldn’t explain to herself what was going on but it was almost as if she was locked in his gaze, not willing to break it. She almost didn’t realise when he started to move in towards her.

“Winifred! She’s a- um- lucky girl.” Her eyes shot to the ground. She could feel the red rising in her cheeks, but she didn’t move. It was almost as if she felt bolted to his presence. They were having such a nice moment when it had been ruined by inconvenience. 

“What makes her lucky?” Anne could hear Gilbert’s tone toying with her. 

“You know what.”

“No - I don’t. Well other than her family’s social standing and general wealth, I don’t”

Anne couldn’t stand it. She looked up and met his eyes again. 

“You. She has you.” 

Her voice trembled slightly, despite not showing her true emotions, but Gilbert could hear it.

“Anne I-“ 

“It doesn’t matter. I mean you’re an eligible bachelor, aren't you? Despite still being young.. It was only a matter of time before you started courting a beautiful young woman like Winifred.”

There was a silence between them. 

It was a few minutes before Anne felt a warmth around her hand. She looked up - Gilbert had wrapped his hand around hers and was staring out into the darkness. 

“My father told me something before he died - about love. He said that you know when you know- when you really feel something for that person. You know they’re the one you should be with.”

Anne’s heart was beating faster than it felt like it had ever done before. 

“I never felt that with Winifred. Yes she was lovely and fun to be around, but my father was right.”

At this he turned and looked her straight in the face.

“When we danced I felt it.”

Anne couldn’t breathe. What was happening? This was like a scene from a book and she was eager to know what came next, despite an odd sense of dread that sat at the bottom of her stomach. 

“It’s almost as if I had known from the start. When you hit me over the head with that stupid slate.”

Gilbert subconsciously rubbed the side of his head where she had whacked him over three years ago. He laughed. 

“Everything you ever did always had me in awe. I always longed to bump into you accidentally on the way to school, on the way home, at church. And when I travelled there was always one thing calling me home..”

Gilbert lifted his hand up to Anne’s chin and cupped it gently. 

“It was you Anne. It’s always been you. Not Winifred. Not Ruby. You. My wonderful wonderful Anne with an E.”

Anne felt as if her heart might explode and fly out of the top of her head. However this feeling was quickly interrupted by the feeling of the soft warmth of Gilbert’s lips against hers. She took a moment to bring herself back down to earth before she kissed him back in what felt like a very natural way. 

She was kissing Gilbert, something not two days ago she never thought would happen. But here they were. 

After a few seconds Gilbert pulled back, dropping his hand from her face but keeping the other tightly around hers. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be!” She almost shouted at him in her excitement. 

“I mean it’s okay. It was good. Great. Fantastic. Amazing.” She laughed which seem to tell Gilbert he could relax. 

“I am glad you did that.” She said.

“Why?”

“Because I would have never been brave enough despite wanting to.” 

Gilbert swung his free arm around her and pulled her into his side. 

“Do I take it you feel the same way then. Or am I just being an utter fool right now?”

She looked up at him from her position at his shoulder. She smiled happily and said: 

“I would never want to feel this way about anyone else but you.”


End file.
